Halo: Termination
by nicklund23
Summary: Master Chief returns to finish the fight on Harvest.


Halo: Termination

Nick Lundgren

"This is gonna be one heck of a fight", said Master Chief as he climbed down from the hill where he had been observing Covenant movements.

"How many of them are there?" asked the Marine commander.

"There are 15 Grunts, four Brutes, two Ghosts, and a Wraith", said Master Chief. "There may possibly be some Jackals as well." The Marines whistled at that."

Master Chief and the two squads of Marines had been dispatched to deal with the remaining Covenant forces on Harvest. The Covenant forces had invaded ten years ago. They had fought long and hard, to defend Harvest, losing thousands in the process. After nine years the Covenant had finally surrendered and left, but they had left some of their forces behind on Harvest. That was Master Chief and the Marines job. They had dealt with all the remaining Covenant forces, except for the group they were now following.

Master Chief climbed back into the Warthog and drove back to the Marines base camp. A Warthog is a six-wheeled vehicle with a large chain gun turret on the back. It can drive quickly over almost any terrain. They also had another Warthog, an Elephant, and a Scorpion. The Elephant is a huge, heavily armored, nearly indestructible, tracked vehicle, which served as a troop transport. It has room for two small vehicles inside (The two Warthogs). The Scorpion is an armored, tank-like vehicle, with one big cannon, and a chain gun turret.

Once Master Chief arrived back at the base-camp, he gathered the Marines and made an announcement:

"O.K. guys enjoy the peace while it lasts, because tomorrow, we fight." A murmur went through the troops, most were excited but some of the troops were new and had never seen combat. "The Covenant seems very relaxed, and not very alert. They are definitely not expecting any attacks." "We will attack here", he said, pointing to a spot on the large map in front of them." "It has cover on all sides for our troops, but none for theirs." "The Scorpion will take care of the Wraith, and leave the Ghosts to me." "Squad Alpha will take care of the Grunts, and Squad Bravo will take care of the Brutes."

"Do we take any prisoners?" said Ben, the commander of squad bravo.

"No prisoners." replied Master Chief. "Theses are the last remaining Covenant troops on Harvest." "Get rid of them and we get to go home."

The Next Day:

"O.K. boys lets move out." Said Master Chief. "Were only taking the Warthogs and the Scorpion, the Elephant is too slow and noticeable." Master Chief and the Marines rolled out towards the ambush point. They stopped about a 100 yards from the clearing and covered the Scorpion in tree branches and shrubbery for camouflage and hid it in a small clearing of trees were it could see the clearing the Covenant troops would pass through. The two Warthogs hid behind a large rock. Squad Alpha took cover behind some rocks on one side and Squad Bravo on the other side. They waited there for three hours before they saw any signs of the Covenant troops. Five Grunts came slowly out into the clearing followed by the two Ghosts and the Wraith and then the remaining Grunts and the four Brutes. Five more seconds and then the Master Chief gave the signal to the Scorpion. Before the Covenant troops could do anything the Wraith exploded in a huge ball of flames. The two Warthogs and the Marines came out of from cover and started putting fire down range. Before the Covenant troops could get organized seven Grunts and a Brute were dead.

"Bravo squad get over here!" yelled Master Chief. "Quickly before they get organized!" Bravo Squad started sprinting across the clearing and they were almost across the clearing when two of the Marines heads exploded. "Jackals!" shouted Master Chief. Jackals were Covenant snipers that were extremely accurate. The Marines had a surprise of there own though. Master Chief made a radio call to the remaining troops up by the Scorpion. "Search and destroy." Said Master Chief to the Marine Snipers. "Alpha Squad, cover fire." The Alpha Squad Marines started blind firing towards the downed wraith were the Covenant troops were taking cover.

"Frag' grenades!" shouted Ben the commander of Bravo Squad. All the Marines took there grenades out of their belts and threw them in the direction of the Covenant troops. One attempted to pop up and shoot a RPG but was quickly taken out by the Jackal sniper. The grenades took a devastating toll on the Covenant troops. Five more Grunts and another Brute. They also damaged one of the Ghosts. At this point the two sides were at a stalemate.

"If only I could get some air support." Master Chief quietly cursed. Then some good news.

"I've located one of the Jackals." radioed one of the Marine Snipers. "Hang on a second..." There was a loud, sharp crack, and a then a cry of pain as one of the Jackals went down. "That's a confirmed kill." radioed in the Sniper, but then there was a cry of pain over the radio as the other Jackal took out the sniper. Then the other Sniper radioed in to let them know that he had spotted the other Jackal, there was a crack and then the other Jackal was gone. They had lost a total of five Marines to the Jackals, including the commander of Alpha Squad.

"Ben, your second in command now." said Master Chief.

"O.K. then sir." replied Ben.

"O.K. men here is the plan Bravo squad will roll out in the Warthogs and Alpha Squad will sneak around and hit them from behind." Said Master Chief. "Okay move out." Alpha Squad jumped in the Warthogs and rolled out into the open, immediately coming under fire. Alpha Squad moved slowly towards the downed Wraith while staying in the cover of the trees. Once they were close too, and had a clear view of the remaining Covenant troops, they found cover and prepared to attack.

"I'm going in there to take out the Ghosts, cover me." Said Master Chief. "Ready, on my mark, one… two… three… GO! Master Chief burst out of the trees Battle Rifle blazing. He took down two Grunts and a Brute before they knew what happened. He ran up jumped up in the air and landed on top of a Ghost. At the same time the Marines in the forest unleashed fire on the Covenant troops who were now taking fire from both sides. Master Chief grabbed the driver of the Ghost and threw him out of the cockpit. He jumped in and unleashed a burst of fire on the other Ghost with its devastating plasma cannons. It soon went up in a ball of flames. He turned around and went to see if the Squad Alpha needed help but they had long taken care of the remaining Covenant forces. The long, hard, grueling battle to defend Harvest from the evils of the Covenant was finally over.

Disclaimer: I, Nick Lundgren, do not own the Halo series, trademark, or anything else. I also do not own the term, Wraith, Scorpion, Elephant, Warthog, The Covenant, Master Chief, Harvest, or any other Halo terms. The credit for this would go to the wonderful people at Bungee, and Microsoft Studios.


End file.
